Batman Raped M
by dianabananaontiveros
Summary: Batman was raped. What happens when his past hunts him and the batfamily notices Bruce being not him.
1. Batman Broken

There is graphic scenes of rape, your discresion is requested.

Everything is always about the robins or the batfamily, now is about Bruce.

Is not only Dick who is broken, or Jason beacuse of his death, or Tim because of the joker, or Damian.

#feelsforBruce

Please create more fanfics about depressed Bruce.

Batman needed to work against a gang who was using drugs on people. Bruce was currently in his bedroom getting ready to be the bat.

The phone rang, Bruce picked it up.

"Yes"

"Hey, Bruce I was wondering if I could patrol tonight in Gotham" Lately, his relationship with his whole batfamily, had been damaged

"For what?" It was weird for Dick to return to Gotham.

"Let's just say my villians entered Gotham"

"Okay, just stay safe"

"Bruce you sound tired, you should rest tonight, I am here after all"

"Thank you chum, I'll consider it"

Batman drove the batmobile. The next movement was going to be on the woods. Weird no one does that. Batman tried to call Nightwing but he doesn't response.

Bruce parcked the car near the zone. He began to climb trees and walk though them.

He heard noise. There was a man trying to kill another man. He quicky knocked the man. Unfortunally for him, he smelled a gas. It knocked him out.

Bruce woke up, he looked around, he was on a damn warehouse, like always. He realized he could't move. He began to desesperately tried to reach the mon link.

He called Dick first, but he didn't anwered.

"Come on answer please, answer, plase Dick what are you doing" he whisperd.

Well then, he would call Tim, pretty sure he was with Dick.

Someone grabbed his hand and put a chain on it. It was a shame that he didn't hear the man approach, or that he was too weak to figh with him. But he was paralized because of that drug.

"You are the goddamn Batman feared by everyone, a beatiful thing, I like to destroy beatiful things"

"Scum like you will never know the true beauty, your rotten souls must be in jail"

"Don't get cocky with me, beauty, you will be rotten like us"

The man touched Batman's chest with a knife.

"In your dreams, scum"

Batman was wating for him to take the cowl off when the man touched his neck. "Ohh, you are inoccent, aren't you" he talked in a low seductive voice. The man spread the chains of his legs and throwed him to the floor. To Bruce surprise, the man took off his belt so easily. "What? I am not your average goon"

The man touched his private parts. Bruce flinched not expecting to get grabbed in there. Though he did realized what was happening here.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Batman growled.

"Ha, ha, ha not even staring darling"

He grabbed a stick form his back. Without any consideration, he ripped Batman's pant through his hole. Bruce began to shake, and to breath faster.

The man put the stick between Bruce's legs.

"You don't have the right to- Ahh"

Bruce screamed, the pain was too much, he felt a blade went through his intestine, his hips were hurting.

The man started thrusting him, so deep and fast Bruce started giving sob moans and crying. His back arched and the body was being pushed by that stick. His pupils were shaking, his eyes were scared.

For once in his life he felt scared. Scared of the man who was touching him.

He couldn't believe he was being... he w-was b-being

"You are a whore, you like it don't you, you dirty whore, enjoying how scum like me gives you pleasure, what would think your little Robin, or the Justice League about you moaning and screaming" Batman gritted his teeth. "N-no, ah"

"Yes, whore" *one thrust*

"Whoreeee" *another thrust*

"dirty" *thrust*

"darling" *thrust*

"beauty" *thrust*

The man grabbed his ass.

"I know you like being ram against a wall, you beauty"

"Ah, stop, ah, p-please, ah" Bruce wasn't a whore, no, no, he was not.

No, no, I am not a whore, I... am... n-not a who-r- *sob* no *sob* I- I *sob*

Batman started to cry more. The symbol that was feared was reduced to only a man. If he was Superman, sure he would have escaped by now, but he was just a man.

He couldn't shake the feeling of disgusted. He was disgusted with himself. He was rotten and broken like all the other criminals.

No... no t-this can-n't b-be happening t-to me, NO! please Dick, Tim, Jasom, Damian, Cas, Barbara, Steph, somebody please h-help...

"H-help, ah, please, *sob, stop-p, *sob, please, Ah"

The man stopped. Bruce had hope he finished with his torture. He was crying silently, shaking, trying to comprehend what just happen. He was a victim now, of r-rape.

He wanted to be in the masion in bed with his parents, oh how he missed them. Or even his family watching movies while Damian tries to stab Jason, Tim drinking cooffe slowy moving towards Bruce, sleppy, and Dick hugging him like if it's the end of the world. That warm, was now gone, he felt only cold.

Only one sound could be heard in the warehouse other than the broken sobs, a belt. Bruce looked up, and started to shake more.

The man grabbed the belt, turned Bruce around, took off Bruce's pants, and started slamming his ass with the belt. It was not your typical slam and get your ass red. No, he was cutting deep the skin, that shit had peakes on it with a substance on it.

The same substance that paralyzed Bruce. Batman screamed with every (shhs). He felt the blood though his legs.

The man touched all his body leaving marks on his neck, but not taking off his cowl.

The man took off his pants, and thrusted Bruce. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, times. Faster and faster deep and deep. Batman couldn't cry anymore, he just breathed with every thrust.

When the man finished he turned slowly to Bruce, with smile in his face. "Beauty, you are such a whore, and rotten just like the other ones, ha, ha, ha. Ha HAHAHAHA"

He leaved, and Bruce stayed crying for a good hour. His breath was short and soft. He was asleep, but he couldn't move.

When Bruce woke up, he could move again, slowly, but he could. Bruce lifted himself up, but he fell due to the pain. He tried again. And again.

He walked out of the warehouse. He was

He drove to the cave, he could still patrol, after all he has been out with worst injuries on his body. But this was a new kind of pain. He was still shaken by the situation.

When he arrive, he just wanted to take a shower to take away all evidence or the scum of that monster.

The good thing, no one was in the cave. He went to the showers and took a bath. He inserted a finger on his hole. It hurted like hell. Though he never got hard.

Bruce put pijamas on, and then he put a blanket on. He walked slowly, flinching, to the elevator.

"Master Bruce?" Shit, it was Alfred. But, maybe he could tell him. No, he needed to.

Bruce had his head down crying, tears fell out of his eyes. He turned slowly around.

"Master Bruce! What happen?! Why are you crying?! Did something happen to Master Dick?!" Alfred sounded worried.

Bruce just said no with his head, he couldn't talk. Bruce walked to him, he burried his head on Alfred's shoulder.

He fell to the floor, his knees weak. He started crying loudly, shaking.

Alfred hugged him back. "Master Bruce what happen?"

Alfred felt wet on his hand, he looked at it, blood.

"Sir, you are bleeding" Alfred lifted Bruce, helped him. Then he took of his shirt, nothing, then his pants.

Holy shit, he was covered in blood. There was marks of torture.

No, no, my child, my kid, my son, why him? A good person?

Bruce hugged himself, he brought his knees to his chest.

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're safe now, I won't let you get hurt"

They stayed like that for half an hour. "Al?"

"Yes, Master Bruce",

"I'm going to sleep, and tomorrow too"

"It's okay, but first I need to take a look at you, do you min-

"No, please do so, but if Dick and Tim arrives, please I c-can't see them right now"

"It's okay my child"

"Everything will be fine"

Dick was mad. In fact he was heading towards Wayne Manor to 'talk' to Bruce. Batman leaved Dick in charge of patrol yesturday.

It was supposed to be an easy night, but no. There was this gang who were kidnapping men to test new drugs. And now Tim was a baby. Now they had to find a cure, why Bruce didn't told him anything.

He always does, he has to, Bruce never lets nothing get in the way of his work.

Damn he had leaved his com link in the cave.

Barbara had to talk to Bruce. He never answered his phone, specially now that Tim was a baby.

He needed to find a cure. But he was in LaLaLand. She just drove to Wayne Manor. She seriusly needed to talk to him.


	2. Batman 2 Confrontation

I think I made a mistake, Jason and Damian are not still in Gotham.

Back to the story

Dick looked for Bruce, but he was not on the Batcave. He went to change himself. He went upstairs. He went straight to Bruce's room. However it was locked, he was going to open the lock, but Alfred came.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce has requiested to not let anyone enter his room, he has very good reasons"

"Is that so?

"I'm afraid Master Dick"

"Al, I need to talk to him, Tim became a toddler, he is with Barbara, I need to find a cure"

Alfred knew Bruce needed time, but if Tim was a baby, he needed to get out of the room. He was sure Dick was angry with Bruce. He knew him by heart. This was the problem, because his son was just raped, so he can't be in a fight with Dick. The poor is scared of what happen. He can't deal with this shite.

"Fine, Master Dick, I'll advise him. For the reming time you can contact Miss Barbara to bring Master Tim to the Mansion"

"I will Alfred"

Skip scene

Alfred opened the door with the keys. Bruce was already asleep. He still looked troubled. Alfred turned on the lights, and went for a glass of water. He came closer to Bruce from behind and thew the glass of water to him. Bruce got up idmediatly, yet he didn't try to punch Alfred like he always does when he has a rough night. Instead, Bruce looked afraid, and Alfred's heart dropped at that look.

"Master Bruce, I came to advise you that Master Tim was converted into a baby, Miss Barbara has Master Tim and she is coming here. Master Dick seems angry at you, but I need you stay calm, and avoid getting into an argument. Don't worry, my child, you need to find a cure, consol Tim, then you can go back to sleep for the rest of the week if you like"

Bruce was... touched to say the least. He knew Alfred was worried about him having a panic attack or PTSD. He didn't want Dick to know about this. Plus, he was already preoccupied about Tim. It's good he told Alfred, otherwise, his Dal(fred) would be pushing him to be more careful and not let the children go out alone when a treat was in the streets. He almost forgot about that. But, he still felt... scared. What if he.. came back? What if when he walks, he will feel the pain again. What if he feels the hands touching his body. His body... no longer his. He was own, he was...

Bruce was looking down. He started to cry but he didn't notice, so lost in his thought. Alfred felt like shite. He wanted to kill that cunt for DARE to huuurt his child.

Bruce looked up when he felt Alfred touching his shoulder. In another situation, Alfred would've hug him, but he didn't want to scare away Bruce.

Alfred took a paper from his suit and cleaned Bruce's eyes. Bruce couldn't help it, but to keep his distance from Alfred. "Go" said Alfred.

Bruce got up, and went downstairs. Alfred looked from behind, silently wishing his son would've stayed that night at home sleeping.

Skip scene

Dick went down stairs. "Barbara"

"Yes it's me Dick"

"Oh you are already coming-"

"Oh, okay, see you"

"Dick, what happen?"

Dick turned around. "Bruce why didn't you tell me there was a gang conducting experiments on men?"

"I tried to reach you but you didn't answer"

Dick completely stopped. He left his fucking headphone in the batcave, and now Tim was a fucking baby. Dick noticed that Bruce would be giving him a lecture by now, but instead of that he just turn around and went to the father clock. Was he mad at him?

It was really odd. He also noticed that Bruce walked slowly; he was in pain. Had Bruce asked of help?

He quickly followed him, but Bruce stopped him. "Bring Tim to the batcave" Bruce just started walking.

Skip time

Bruce couldn't look at Dick. He went to the cave. The only thing he wanted was to lock himself on his room, and never go out again. Sadly, life was... well life.

After a few minutes of staring at the screen of the computer, he heard Dick talking with Barbara. "Oh my god, he is so cute"

"Damn, I will never let this go" said Dick.

"Bruce here is Tim"

Bruce grabbed Tim, but he almost jumped when Dick passed Tim to him. He looked at Tim, he was so adorable. He almost forgot about what happen.

He pulled a hair from Tim and put it into the machine. He just hugged the baby closer to him. Dick was smiling behind him, and Barbara was trying not to laugh.

"Well, it seems that the substance will get out of his system, the he will grow fast" Tim was eating Bruce's finger. Bruce smiled at the gesture.

"Well, I have to go.." Dicj said while grabbing his hair and looking away.

"Me too" said Barbara.

"It's okay you can go" Bruce always kissed or hugged Dick before he went away. But Bruce just couldn't. He can't think about the lips of that fucker kissing his own. Like he own him.

When Dick was approaching Bruce. He quickly turned his chair at the computer. Dick looked hurt at this. Then he question himself again. Bruce was really mad at him because he leaved his headphone in the batcave. Barbara send a question look at Dick, but he didn't said nothing. "Bue, Bruce" Bruce didn't repply back. He was unsure of what to say. So he just went away.


	3. Batman 3 Problems

#feelsforBruce

The Wayne gala was the most famous party every year in gotham. The gala consisted of donations to the orphanage, zoo, and the announce of an expo of technology in Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce was currently looking forward to a night of peace on his bed. Dick wanted to show Tim new movements and so they said he could take the night off specially with the Wayne gala.

After all, the galas were exausting. Talking to busissness men and brainless people really leaves Bruce without energy to act more.

He was going to take some fresh air to recompose himself.

Some rich men had drank too much, they had their dates on their arms. The good thing was that their dates didn't mind that they were drunk. Probably better for them to get cash out of them.

Bruce was getting out of the room

"Hey, come here beauty" The rich man grabbed Bruce's

hip triggering Bruce. The rich man turned around and saw Bruce Wayne. "Oh, sorry Mr. Wayne I mistake you for my date"

For a normal person, the look on Bruce's face is normal. But for people trained like Dick or Tim, Bruce was scared. Bruce was such a great actor no one, unless trained, could see something wrong happen to him.

"Oh, it's nothing Mr. George" He fake-smiled and got out of the room running.

Holy shit. He was having a flashback.

Oh now I feel what victims feel

Bruce went to a random room in Wayne Manor and throwed himself on the floor. He was breathing fast, his pulse was fast, his heart was fast.

Flashback

"You are a whore, you like it don't you, you dirty whore, enjoying how scum like me gives you pleasure, what would think your little Robin, or the Justice League about you moaning and screaming"

End of Flashback

Bruce hugged himself in fetal position. "No, please, stop, not again, please stop, *sob, ahhhhh, don't, *sob, I am not a whore, I am n-not a whore *sob*"

Leslie heard Bruce from the other side. She opened the door with a damn shotgun ready to shoot anyone. Though she runned to Bruce because no one was hurting him?

"Bruce snap out of it, Bruce snap out of it, Bruce I'm Leslie" She was doing movements with her arms to Bruce who was still in that place. Leslie got out of the room, and went for water. She runned back with a bucket of water and splashed it Bruce. He snapped out of it and turned to Leslie. His breath was steady, and his eyes looked helpless and soulless. Leslie hugged him.

"Dear, it's ok, you're on Wayne Manor, it's ok, it's ok"

"Master Bruce, Master Bruce? Where are you?"

"Over here Alfred" Leslie screamed. Alfred went to thr room and when he saw Bruce, he went to his side.

"My child" huh weird for him to call me that "I'm here, he's gone, don't shake, look at me, look at me"

"Don't, don't say that, he said that" Bruce turned to Alfred.

They stayed like that for ten minutes. But Bruce had a show to keep going. "Leslie, please keep this as a secret, even from the children"

"Don't worry I will help him... though I must suggest as a doctor, that he needs to go to therapy"

"I will" that, surprised Leslie and Alfred. Bruce was known for "just keep with life and held your head high"

"My children are trained well, and this must not get in the way of my mission"

"I know a group that is very anonymous"

"I will do the arragments Master Bruce"

"Thank you Alfred" Bruce stood up, and got out of the room. The show must go on. Even if he was quiet, looking down to the ground.


	4. Batman 4 Therapy

It may trigger someone. Please if you read, it's by your own account. Graphic scenes of rape.

Bruce was going to therapy for the first time. He felt overwhelmed. He coundn't talk about his experience to Alfred, let alone a group of strangers.

Bruce was sitting inside the building. It seemed like a clinic, but all the people here seemed distant and silent. He couldn't guess if they were victims too, or not. The lady at the front desk didn't even looked at him, but either way she was still polite. He just wanted to go home.

A nurse called his number. She was blonde, not dumb-blonde, but her eyes showed wisdom. "Follow me"

Bruce walked though the hallways trying to remember them. There were nurses walking, looking at papers, patients, others looked pissed, other looked vulnerable and hurt. The hallway was a contrast to Gotham. It looked more like a hospital from Metropolis.

"This is your room where you will be going for the next meetings, try to make some friends"

The nurse exused herself and went away. Bruce walked inside. There was some people chatting on a table with snacks. There was people on tables eating and chatting.

However, there was a teenager, a woman in his 30's, another teenager, and a young man in his 20's sitting on couches, alone, not really speaking.

A woman entered the room. She was tall, brown hair, brown eyes, a smile to confort people, and she looked like a nurse too. "Okay, everyone, I need you to sit on the chairs. Bruce sat at her side. Usually, at least Bruce thinks, they always pick the ones they can see.

"My name is Charlie Burburry, I want you to introduce yourselfs"

In total, there were 8 people.

"I am Raul"

"I am Ana"

"I am Anthony"

"I am Mia"

"I am Emilia"

"I am Bruce"

"I am Bill"

"I am Sofia"

The nurse continued. "Therapy begans, but first some rules. Nothing gets out of this room, be polite, listen to other people, and don't disturb anyone"

"Okay, so we will talk about our experiences, but if you need time, it's okay"

"I am Raul. I was... in my house at college. This umm... girl, I knew her from my classes, we decided to hang out and watch movies, but then s-she" tge teenager started to cry. The nurse passed some klinex.

"It's Okay, we will continue." Bruce looked at the people, they were remembering. Some of them clunched their fists. Other were trying to get lost in their coats, trying shell themselves. Others were looking down, some were eating.

"I am Ana, I was at my apartment. My friends and I..."

The time passed, Bruce listen to all their stories. Some could not even recall the event, some actually got graphic. Some talked about what sensories does their bobies respond when they are having panic attacks.

Now it was his turn.

"I am Bruce. I live in Gotham. There was a gang conducting experiments on men. I was driving home though the forest, but then the tire went off. I parked the car and got out. A stranger... he helped me. We went to a building near to grab things to fix the car. But then something hit my head. Then I woke up, I was paralized. He put a knife on my neck. The he... he grabbed me. Then he ripped my pants. I was in deep pain. At first I couldn't believe it. But the pain was real. Then he started whispering things into my ears while he, while he..."

"It's okay Bruce, we will contine" Bruce was looking down. He was crying. Somebody passed the klinex box, he dried his tears. He felt ahamed when he cried in Alfred. But everyone was crying here, they were not judging him, trying for him to tell them who was the man. They just gave him time. Other stories were told. He was a little bit calmed, but other people werw still shaking.

At the end, they started counting Part 2 of their stories, and then again it was the turn of Bruce. They looked more peacful than ever.

"It was not just him, but a stick, he used a stick. Everytime he did that, he called me a whore. But I.. but I am not... Then he told me that my family would hate me for it. For being, damaged, he said." At this, the people were silently crying again. This looked like a fear among them. "He grabbed the belt, with spikes, and slapped me, he started laughing. All the way. I still can feel the blood on my tights, the smell of the blood. His body pressed agaisnt my hurt body. He stopped, but he completely torned my pants away. He was still dressed, and then he stated at it again. But this tiem with his... I felt powerless, I felt naked in front of him."

Bruce stopped his story. He felt relief, of talking about it, about the details.

Skip time

The therapies were getting better. He was told to sleep with a teddy bear would help. He overcome hypervilance, panic attacks when someone touched him.

He could now, normally beat up criminals. The gang was gone. In fact, life was great in terms of his situation.

He told the JLA, he needed vacations. He told Dick he needed vacations. He was fine now. Now he had problems to solve, villians to beat up, sons to confort.


	5. Batman 5

Dick 20

Jason 18

Tim 16

Damian 9

Bruce 45 (Looks like 20's )

Alfred 1000 yrs

"Boss, where do we start?"

"Gotham"

"The shit hole?"

"Yes, I came for my prize, my beauty"

"Send everyone"

 **Skip Time**

Bruce had already almost forgotten about what happen. He still felt anxiety when someone invaded his personal space. However, now he can have private moments with his girlfriends or boyfriends.

Jason was back, Damian was here. He knows he can't allow himself to fear his villains, however Talia raped him.

When his kids did something wrong, a disscussion started. Having backup was nice, but lately it seemed as if Bruce and his kids coundn't get along. Dick always fights with him for stupid disscussions; Jason doesn't even bother to call anymore; Tim is too occupied with the Teen Tiitans; Damian choose to stay with Dick. And now this.

He looked at the report without breathing. The man that raped him, the leader of the operation years ago, was free. He couldn't look at him, he turned the paper around. His breathing intensified, his pupils dilated, he started to shake. It was a panic attack, he was loosing control.

The door opened, it was Alfred. He looked down, trying to calm himself. He didn't want Alfred to see him like this, he spend many years trying to reabilitate. Alfred was always worried about him. Bruce can't stop his thoughts. Alfred has already a lot on his plate, Batman, the kids, the house, Bruce's agenda, and now this.

And now this?

This... the man was free, no, he escaped, but Bruce

didn't want to come after him. He was scared of him, he couldn't go as Batman. The kids won't help him, if he asks them for help, they will know something is wrong. If he hadn't been raped, this would be an easy job. Cass was away, and if he told her, she would speak with the Batfamily. Alfred coundn't do nothing.

And then, if the enemies noticed this. If the man told them. Well, maybe Joker would kill the man and skin him alive, or he would torture Bruce with it. The rogue galery would make fun of him. Then every villain would know, the shame. Then what next? The hero community would know. He wouldn't be able to stand looking at the face of... well of anyone. Batman raped?

What a stupitidy.

"Master Bruce? What has you troubled sir, a few moments ago you were fine"

Bruce looked up. Stoic face, but Alfred knew that face.

"Don't lie sir"

"I won't... the man Alfred, he escaped"

"What man sir?"

Bruce handed the paper to Alfred. When he looked at it, Alfred's face was surprised and angry. The man that raped his son had escaped blackgate, and now Bruce had to find him.

How the hell was Bruce going to find him, if he can't even look at him in the face. Talking with commisioner Gordon was not an option, no one could know. Alfred knew Bruce wouldn't want to tell a living soul about the situation, and it was with just reasons. Maybe, maybe, if he killed him...

"Alfred?"

"Alfred what am I going to do?"

It was a difficult question. The man could tell anyone about how he raped Batman. Plus, Bruce had to find him because he had escaped blackgate, and he was Batman. If he didn't, the kids would question him. The rogue gallery would know.

"I don't have a specific answer for that question sir, but remember that you count on me"

"I know Alfred, I just hope no one discovers about..."

"Take it easy sir, the situation requires for you to be in care, not for you to do the work"

Bruce was not going to let Alfred with the burn of this situation. He could take care of himself. Look at how that worked out. You got raped. A small voice whispered on his ear.

"Master Bruce"

Bruce looked up again. Alfred hugged him. It was an akward hug. "I'll be on the kitchen"

"Yeah"

Time skip

Bruce had to pick up Damian in the school. He was wating in the parking lot, looking at his hands. Waiting for the car to consume him. He didn't know what to do.

What if the scum decided to tell the rogues. What if he already did. Bruce started to panic, his hands were twist, his heart went a mile.

But he looked up, and there stood Damian looking at the car. Walking. His son gave him some confort, he tried to hide his panic attack. Damian got inside the car. What if the man decided to rape him again?

He started the car and drove off, unaware of Damian's gaze looking at him. Thousands of thoughts crossed Bruce's mind.

Damian just stared at him, like if something was wrong. Bruce hands pressed harder on the (volante).

Skip to Damian

Damian was having such a terrible day. The nuisiance of kids wouldn't leave him alone. Everytime he passed a group of girls, they would squeel as if he couldn't hear them. The stupid children would tell him that if they were Damian, those girls mouth would be doing something else. This children had no self-respect nor self-actalization let alone knowing the struggle to work. All this brats were rich, but don't have enough brain cells. And people trusted them to keep the economy working.

He was walking outside. At least he didn't had to step another step in that shit hole they called school. He would talk with Father if he could get a private tutor like he used to have with his Mother.

Damian looked over the car. Relief washing over him at seeing the car.

Father was looking down, and Damian noticed. At first, he thought he was texting but he could now see his hands. He was twisting them; it was anxiety. Damian froze in the middle of the street.

He had one year at the manor, but Father had never acted so... lost in his thoughts, he inly looked down. Something was troubling him deeply. Damian walked again, and Father looked up. His expression quickly changed, but not a lot.

Damian got into the car and waited for his Father to greet him and ask him about his day. He always did that. Damian would talk about his day. What he did. Like that time Damian told him about the girl who kissed him. Father slipped his coffee and stared at him. Later he got the "talk." He was 9 years old. Not appropiate for a child, well before, nowdays it doesn't matter. After that, Damian stayed in his room for a week, unwilling to go to school nor the kitchen.

But to his surprise, he didn't. If Damian had done something... but no because he hadn't done anything. Unless Todd told Father lies. He would torn apart Todd if he was the cause of this issue. Father looked terrible, but he said nothing.

Damian was looking at the window. The sky was gray. The clouds were heavy with water. They moved against each other. The small drops started to fall. Damian had the window open. The drops touched his right cheeck. The wind smelled like rain, and as a concequence he got chills. He tried to warm his hands. He snuggled against the door. He snuggled in his warm black coat. He stopped thinking about Father, slowly closing his eyes. He was enjoying the whether, the sound of thunder was like a llulaby for him. He stopped thinking. His heart slowed, and his body fell against the door.

Bruce was still thinking about what he should do. But then he looked at Damian. The kid was asleep. Bruce wasn't gonna lie, he wanted to snuggle against the kid. He looked really peacful. He was so cute, Bruce wondered how Damian could have... well, his personality and being cute at the same time.

He parked his car on the mansion. He got out of the car and picked up Damian. He went inside and left Damian on his bedroom. But he woke up and said "Father stay with me" Bruce couldn't refuse his baby's demand, so he snuggled agaisnt Damian. Admiring his tiny cute little son.

Skip To Dick

Dick didn't wanted to go with Bruce since his last disscussion, but he had to. He had one of his villains going into Gotham. And because Bruce and him were fighing, he had to ask for permission.

He entered the batcave. It was really early, so Bruce wasn't here. He went up to the mansion. The best answer to where Bruce is, because he may akways be doing something out of the manor, was Alfred.

Dick looked for Alfred, until he encountered him.

"Alfred" Dick said with joy, walking to the butler and hugging him.

"Hi, Master Dick"

Dick noticed Alfred was distant which he never was. Something must have happen. Bad.

"Do you know where Bruce is?"

"He is with Master Damian, I believe"

"Well then"

Dick started walking towards Damian room. He was surprised, he really never saw those two showing cuteness. However, Bruce was hugging Damian, and he snuggled under Bruce's neck.

Dick walked to the bed and shaked Bruce's shulder.

Bruce opened his eyes alarmed and hit Dick in the jaw, sending him backwards. Damian quickly woke up, and grabbed a knife under his pillow.

Bruce saw Dick in the floor. So he tried to calm himself down. He thought it was... for some reason. It was because the man was free. Bruce didn't shake fortunetelly, but he had a hard time keeping his cold face.

"Grayson what the hell are you doing here?"

"Bruce it's just me, calm down"

"I am calmed down, what do you want?" Shit, Bruce was defensive. Dick and Damian noticed it but they didn't said a thing. Partially because they were surprised. Bruce never acted like this. Defensive, like if he was trying to hide something from them.

"Oh, I just..." said Dick. Bruce didn't say anything. "I was going to chase a criminal in Gotham"

"Go ahead" said Bruce.

When Dick got out of the room Bruce just stood up and went to the door. "Father?"

"Sleep Damian"

"Tt"

When Father got out of the room. Damian emailed Dick.

 **Baby Bird:** Hey

 **Grayson:** Hey

Baby Bird: Did you noticed something

wrong with Father today

 **Grayson:** Of course Dami it was just 5 min

ago

Baby Bird: Tt

 **Grayson:** He was really defensive

 **Baby Bird:** I noticed Grayson, when he

picked me up at school, he was

acting out of place. He aways

asks me about my day, but he

failed to do so.

 **Grayson:** I will talk to him during patrol

 **Baby Bird:** Erase the Nickname or I will be

forced to hack your systems

 **Grayson:** Good luck with that

 **Baby Bird: [** Sends picture of chips below

Dick's bed at the mannor **]** **Grayson:** Please Baby Bird, don't make

me do it

 **(Damian smirks in Dick's room)** **Grayson:** /change.name.o3.*Damian/

 **Damian:** Good.

 **Skip to Bruce**

Batman was in the batcave, he was going out even if the news stroke him like a truck. He need to stop a new gang that was stealing teens to sell their young organs. He already found two of the warehouses. However, Bruce was more preoccupied because Joker got out of Arkham at the worst moment.

He couldn't let Joker know what they did to him. Joker would tell the rogue gallery that Batman was raped, and then, the villains will use this as an advantage.

He was driving in the batmovile, when the commisioner called him.

"What's the matter?"

"Joker escaped again, and there was being 40 cases of young people kidnapped, we suspect is the new gang that sells organs"

"I'II find him and lock him, as for the gang, I will get information"

 **Skip to Joker**

I had been hearing about the secret criminal band that raped men. Once in a year, they would go to a different city and kidnap people to sell them. Operations were planned including who. They took prisoners, all of them hiden though the city. They needed a lot of hands, trustworthy. After the Bat put in jail the leader, all the volunteers disappered.

Now that the leader was free, Joker was sure he would end up getting a lot of people. Which is bad to his bussiness because he also had just escaped from jail, so he needed people. At least because the old ones where all dead. And besides the band was going to keep the Bat away for sometime.

Joker heard that in one week after the Bat send the leader to Blackgate, he put in jail all the criminals. He stoled the report, people with broken jaws, arms, bones, some inrecognisable. I remember asking myself if he had killed someone.

By the looks of it, it seemed as a yes. Though Joker was glad it was a lie. Seriously, Joker actually thinks something happen to the Bat. But he never had the guts to ask the Bat.

Joker was limping to hus warehouse, he had a very fucking nasty cut in both of his legs, he could barely walk.

Joker noticed a shadow, and cursed his luck. The Bat was here, already. "Oh Darling, have you come to my rescue?"

 **Skip to Batman**

Batman was on top of the building hidden on the shadows, he was going to respond, but the communicator went on.

"Batman, we have an emergency. It's Tim, Bruce, they kidnapped him, Bruce you need to find him, I called Red Hood he's coming fof me, don't worry, get Tim, Bruce"

"Nightwing? Nightwing? Dick what's happening? Dick please tell me your okay. Nightwing?"

Bruce was having a fucking panic attack, Tim was kidnapped, and Dick wasn't responding anymore.

"Calm doen old man, I got the boy wonder, he looks terrible, he has all his ribs broken. What the fuck happened here."

"Jason, how is him?"

"Bad, duct tape won't work this time"

"Duct tape, last time? Red Hood what the hell have been you and Dick doing?"

"No names on the communicator, remember?"

"Red Hood"

"I'll bring him to the cave, get Tim, out"

Batman stood there with his heart pumming against his chest. He had to get Tim.

 **Skip to Joker**

Joker kept running after he saw the Bat. He expected a chase, but now he stopped. The Bat wasn't around. Wonder what made him turn? His phone rang.

"Harley?"

"Pudding, watch the TV, channer 44"

Joker went to the closed store of TV's. He broke in, and turned the channel.

"Citizens of Gotham, this is killer meat-"

What an idiot. Joker thought.

"We have a pretty bird here, isn't right, Red Robin, we need the Batman, here, the last warehouse where he was with the gang of M, he knows how to find us. If he gails to come, we will turn in Red Robin to the gang M."

The tug got out a knife and touched Tim's hips with it. Red Robin wasn't affected by it.

The channel stopped broadcasting.

"Agh,ahhhhh, who do they think they are? Only I AM ALLOWED TO KIDNAPPED THE BIRDS OF THE BAT, AND PUT IT BROADCAST, Ha, Ha. Ha ,hA I will show them"

The Bat is MINE, no one else. Not the bird's, catwoman's, boyscout's, nor ANYONE.

Joker throwed the TV at the floor. "Harley, prepare the bombs we're gonna pay a little visit to our friendly neightboors"

 **Skip to Bruce**

No, no, no, NO.

He had to fucking find Tim. Or those fucking bastards where going to turn him to that gang, and they will assault Tim. Shit, shit, shit.

"Red Hood, I need you to take care of Damian, and please do not let him go as Robin"

"I ain't free you know? You must pay me if you want little' ol me to beat the shit out of Damian if he decides to against your orders, old man"

"Jason, please this is important, Tim got kidnapped by the gang that sells organs, and I don't come they will turn Tim to the rape gang, and I don't want tim to be... to be-"

"I get really, go Bruce, and then you tell the names of those motherfuckers, call me if you need anything, out"

Bruce was near the warehouse. He was in the same place he had been-. He needed to get Tim out, fast.

"Batgirl, Black Cat, are you in position"

"Yeah"

"Mmm"

"Wait until my signal"

 **Skip to Joker**

Joker was fuming, he was in his lamborgini going to the warehouse. He had installed a tank on the car, he was going to blow those bastards. Only the Meat gang, whatever they called themselves.

We got into the bulding and crashed through the wall.

"Black Cat, Batgirl, change of plans, go through the sewers, Joker is here"

He should've known Joker would come, it was broadcasted, damn.

Batman entered the building. "Batman we localized Tim, he's fine, go for the Joker"

Batman ran through the halls looking for Joker.

He was firing everybody at the distance. "Joker!"

"Oh, Hi Batbrain, catch me if you can!!"

Batman runned for the Joker. The Joker was running to the exist. But then some poeple entered through the other door. And then Bruce saw him, his face, the terror and fear clawling in his back.

The man was there, and he smiled to him.

Bruce lost focused and didn't saw Man-Bat approaching. He felt a blow to his side, and the had cold floor, beneath him. Everything wnet black.

"Get him and tie him" the Man said.

 **Skip to Joker**

Joker was running and he stopped. "What? Again?"

He looked through the alley, and he saw a ban pulling over. The Bat, he was captured, Joker got mad.

Was he loosing his touch? The Bat just got captured.

SHIT.

 **Skip Time**

"Master Tim, put him on the bed"

"Alfred, he has one arm broken, sveral ribs broken, and a concussion, and Bruce" said Batgirl

"He hasn't arrived Miss Stephanie"

"BRUCE, WHERE IS BRUCE!??!" screamed Jaosn.

"Not.here" said Cass

"It's Damian, he's not here" said Jason.

"Did the demon spawn went off his own?" asked Steph

"No, someone broke in" replyed Jason.

"Impossible" said Cass.

"I'm tellin' you Cass, his room is trashed"

"Oracle get in the cameras of Wayne Mannor, and look for the past hour" said Batgirl.

"Steph, Damian, Man-Bat kidnapped him"

"And Bruce?"

"He is not responding, his tracer is in the woods"

"Shit. Dick, and Tim are injured and Bruce and Damian are kidnapped"

"We. Find. Them. Fast."


	6. Joker

It may trigger someone. Please if you read, it's by your own account. Graphic scenes of rape and Gore.

Joker was fuming and kicking the trash. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!?"

He runned towards a pedestrian getting out of his car and knocked the pedestrian out. "I WILL TEAR THOSE BASTARDS APART!!"

"NO ONE KNOCKS MY BAT BUT ME!!"

Joker speed full towards the warehouse.

 **Skip Time**

The man traced his finger on Batman's jaw causing Bruce to flinch in terror. Bruce was starting to panic when the man forced him down and teared Batman's pants.

Bruce started to scream in fear while the man grabbed his dick and thrusted the Bat. Bruce cried out in agony and fear.

 **Skip Time**

Joker quickly knocked down all the goons. "heh, heh, two can play hide and seek."

"Where is my Bat, where is my bat, I wonder?" Joker whispeared and runned-walked through the hall.

Muffled moans and screams could be heard across the hall. Joker froze and stood on the hall. He... it was... the...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ,NOOOO, IT WAS THE BAT'S VOICE.

Shock. The Batman was supposed to be invensible, light of hope, oopps wrong superhero hero here, the Dark Knight of Gotham. Now he was been.. no his Bat couldn't be behind that door.

Joker stumbled back while his pupis went wide and then small. Small tears started to drop from his eyes. He touched the salty tears. Was he? Was he crying? He could not, remember. the. last. time. he. cried?

A huge muffled scream of agony broke Joker's thoughts while he sobbed.

Joker runned and kicked the door. He froze, the Bat was being...

A growl, an angry desesperate growl like an animal raging as if a human had just killed their babies, came out of his mouth.

The man saw the fucking JOKER in his warehouse, he smiled. "Do you wanna see how the Bat whimpers?" The Joker was probably going to enjoy toying with the whimpering Bat.

Raging, the Joker took his fist and hit the man, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven times. The man was barely conscious when the Joker chopped his Dick off with his knife. The man screamed and kicked at the pain rushing in his body. "YOU THINK I WANT HIM RAPED?!!"

"I LOVE HIM YOU MOTHER FUCKER"

The Joker grabbed the mallet and with one blow, he broke the skull of the man. Brains spilled on the floor while Joker's rage decreased.

He looked over to his Bat. He was curled up on his cape. "Darling, baby" Joker rushed to Batsy. He touched him and the Bat flinched. "Hey, hey, it's ok"

The Bat was crying of fear thinking Joker was the man.

"I'm not gonna hurt you"

He rocked Batman slowly until the sobs stopped and the Bat fell limp on his body.

Joker got up when Black Bat broke the window.

She was surprised when she read Joker's features.

Pain. Regret. Anger. Sadness.

When she saw Bruce limped and...

NO. She runned towards Bruce when Joker lowered him to the ground. Joker knows Black Bat is the only one that picks things, emotions, quick.

"He's bleeding, he needs a doctor"

She nodded. "Give me. Him. Run. Bat. Needs you"

"Thank you, and... take care of him." Joker runned away to the door with one last look at his Bat.

 **To Continue**

 **If let Cass let Joker free because out of all the Fam, she is the smartest when it comes to understand people, and she knoes Joker can help Bruce heal.**


End file.
